The present invention relates to hair dryers and more particularly to a hair dryer having a switch for selective air temperature and flowrate control.
When hair is heated, particularly when it is wet, it relaxes and may be positioned in a variety of shapes and easily conforms thereto. For example, the hair may be wrapped around a hair curler and heated. Upon heating, the hair relaxes. When the hair cools, it sets and tends to retain the shape that it had assumed upon relaxing. Thus, when the hair curler is subsequently removed, the hair will tend to remain curled. This is particularly true if the hair is wet when hot and dry when cool.
Some known hair dryers have controls to regulate the temperature and the flow rate of the air emitted therefrom to be directed on the hair. However, in these known hair dryers, air speeds associated with hotter temperatures are typically too high. Thus, when it is desired to heat the hair positioned on the roller to relax it, some of the hair is blown away from its position around the curler. Moreover, high air speed for cooling results in a disruption of the hair from its position prior to setting of the curl.
A further disadvantage of the known hair dryers is that it is generally necesary to manipulate more than one control switch to regulate the temperature and air speeds, usually individually controlled. The operation of a plurality of switches increases the likelihood that a high air speed will be selected by mistake, thus disrupting the positioned hair.